Alright
by Kaii-Halfa
Summary: Post DMC 4 short NeroxKyrie fluff 3


**~ Hey all! It's been forever and a day since I last wrote any fanfics or updated anything that I've done. To get back into it, I've decided to do 1 chapter stories, mostly fluff. 3 **

**I just recently got really into the DMC series. My favorite character, next to Dante of course, is Nero. My favorite pairing is NeroXKyrie. It's just too sweet and, in my opinion, perfect. This story is just a tribute to the great balance that I see in this relationship. Please review and enjoy!~**

**Post DMC 4**

_It's been a week since Sanctus has been defeated. The city, though still broken, is slowly reviving itself. People seem to have come together to help rebuild all that they had lost, and more. The church seems to still be a symbol of hope to many, a fact of which, I'm thankful for. I wish for people to know the love and caring nature that the church brings about in oneself. _

_ Nero is still skeptic of the church, as are many others; just as many are skeptic of him. Even though he is the soul reason this city was saved, people talk about him as if he was a demon. They say that he is a 'tricky one' , and that he's 'waiting to make his move against the people' . I'm saddened that many are so blind to his real self. He has been out in the city everyday helping the citizens rebuild their homes, all the while protecting them from the remaining demons that lurk within the city. He tells me that he doesn't care about what people say about him, but I know that it hurts him deeply. I pray that the people of this city soon see the good man that he is._

Kyrie closed he journal, carefully placing it on her bedside table. As she did, she heard the door to her room open followed by an all to familiar voice say her name.

"Kyrie."

She turned towards Nero, soon flashing a loving smile in immediate response.

"Welcome back, Nero. I hope you didn't work too hard today."

Blushing and rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand, he turns to look toward the far corner's floor.

"Naw. . .It wasn't that bad today."

Shuffling his feet nervously, his eyes start to wander, looking at everything but her. Eventually, his eyes land onto his right forearm; his Devil Bringer. He immediately stops shuffling his feet, bringing his demon hand down into his lowered field of vision. His eyes become focused and pained as he starts to rub his knuckles with his other hand.

He had decided to stop wearing this arm up in the sling, since most of the city had either seen it during the epidemic or had heard about it. Physically, it was much more comfortable on him but, emotionally, it hurt. He hears all of the nervous and angry whispers around him, and he didn't blame them. He thought he knew how he would look to normal people, but didn't he deserve at least some grace from all that? After all, he did, at least help, save the city from certain doom.

"What's the matter, Nero?"

His focus on his hand broken, he looks up to find Kyrie quickly closing the distance between them.

"Are you sure that you didn't work too hard today?"

Reaching out a hand, she places one on his forehead and one on her own. She gains a concentrated look, closing her eyes to focus on reading and comparing his temperature to her own. Soon after, she opens her eyes and lets out a small sigh of relief. She lowers her hands as she looks up at him with a smile.

"Well, you aren't running a fever. That's good, but. . ."

She looks at his with concern, a yearning for an answer to whatever could be the matter with him.

". . .are you sure that you're alright?"

Sighing in anger at his own insecurities, he looks at her with total seriousness and concern on his face.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

He looks away from her as he walks over to the window, looking out over the broken city. He takes to rubbing his knuckles again. Following his movements to face his back, she stays her ground, genuinely confused and concerned now.

"What do you mean, Nero?"

Facing the window, he answers in an angry tone, "What do I mean? Come on, Kyrie! You hear what people say about me, what I am! Aren't you worried about what people will start saying about you if you keep gettin' seen with me?"

"No, I'm not."

Turning quickly towards her, he rushes toward her; instantly in front of her, both hands on her shoulders. Her expression being so nonchalant, seeing it causes his mind to fill with questions. He asks her desperately, "Why? Why won't you care what people'll say about you?"

Looking him straight into his icy blue eyes, she answers confidently, "Because I don' t have to, Nero."

A look of surprise flashes on his face, quickly followed by a look of sad relief. He drops his head onto her shoulder gently, soon raising it so that his lips are lined up with her ear. He adds in a low tone, "You're somethin' else, you know that?"

Relaxing a bit, from relief, Kyrie giggles playfully. Raising her hand, she lightly touches his cheek, tracing his strong jaw line from chin to ear. Nero raises his head slowly, centering her face so that she is all that he sees.

Softly smiling, she adds lovingly, "You are too."

He smiles at her response. After sometime of just looking at each other, he boldly adds in a whispered tone, "You know, that kiss has been on hold for sometime now."

Blushing as she wraps her arms around his waist, "You're right. It has, hasn't it?"

For what seemed like an eternity, they're lips progressively closed the gap between themselves until they met for the first time.

First kiss ended, they rest their foreheads together, basking in one another's presence.

"I'm glad that you're alright."


End file.
